Last Battle
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Naraku had waited long enough for a perfect enemy for his death, and the enemy of his is Chris Belmont, from Amar's world. Could his powers help Inuyasha and the others defeat Naraku once and for all?
1. Sucessor Of Fate

A/N: For those of you who read my Inuyasha fanfictions, you might have noticed a descendant from the infamous Belmont Clan, Chris Belmont. So, now I'm going to involve him even deeper into the stories I made, and this is one of them. TQ.

Chris Belmont: Descendant of the famous vampire hunting Belmont Clan, and a partner to Amar Ma'aruf. Unlike Amar Ma'aruf, Chris easily loses his temper when he's insulted. He lives in a hostel near the school. Chris' garb resembled of those worn by Richter, but with slight adjustments. This boy is at the same age as Amar Ma'aruf, with him having short auburn hair and green eyes. How did he managed to obtain the Vampire Killer after it was sealed with Castlevania during the 1999 Demon Castle War inside the solar eclipse was unknown. Also uses variety of sub weapons ranging from daggers to cross boomerangs.

Okay, let's get a move on, shall we?

LAST BATTLE

CHAPTER 1: Fate of the Successor

"Okay Chris. See you after the holidays."

"Yeah. See you around."

Chris Belmont, descendant of the famous vampire hunter Simon Belmont, waved at his half-breed friend Amar Ma'aruf. The middle-year semester holidays are coming around the corner. He had intended to return home in Veros, Romania, but thinking of the costs, he thought it was financially impossible.

He had to cancel his plans. Instead, the vampire hunter made a long distance call.

"Hello."

"Oh, hello honey. Are you going back to Veros this holiday?"

"No mom. I can't. I ran out of funds, and I didn't have reserves for buying some tickets back home. Anyways, I'll be back if anything comes up."

"Oh, is that so…"

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be back."

"If you say so. Bye honey!" 

"Bye."

Chris hung up. Well, he got to do AT LEAST something to entertain himself.

Wait, how about I stay with Amar Ma'aruf? Maybe he has something to do these holidays.

And so the vampire hunter ran to his dorm, opening the bolt lock on his locker. He took out his backpack, scattering the books inside it. He then rapidly stuffed his vampire-hunting items, his robe, his whip and his most favored thing of all, the picture of his mother.

"Where are you going?" Nasir, his roommate asked.

"Nowhere."

"Planning on returning back to Veros, Chris? I thought you said you're not going back."

"That's none of your concern, Nozomi."

"Just asking. Don't be so angry on me."

"I'll see all of you after the holidays!"

Get lost already.

Putting on his shoes back, he ran to the warden's office to collect his card. He got it stamped and then he scrambled out of the gate, passing by Chachamaru and Evangeline who were waiting for a bus heading to the airport.

"Where's he's off to?"

"Looking at his coordinates, he's heading for the Yamato Shrine."

"Having a sleepover there, I guess."

"…"

Evangeline didn't notice the spiky ball attachment of the Vampire Killer sticking out of the vampire hunter's backpack.

Upon arriving there, he saw Amar Ma'aruf along with his family. He heard them saying goodbyes, and then he jumped into the well.

"What the heck? What is he doing?"

Without wasting any second, Chris threw his stopwatch, hoping that his friend will be all right. But when he stepped at the well's rim, he found out that his friend was gone. Chris could sense the overwhelming time aura emanating from the area.

"Something is going on 'round here. Here goes nothing…"

The vampire hunter made a leap of faith into the well, not knowing what lies beneath the other side of the well.

Chris Belmont… this is your fate…

… Fate of the successor…

A/N: Remember Inuyasha Akumajou Dracula X (Previously Castlevania Pursuit)? This is the story before that fanfiction. Well, Chris was pulled into a dimensional rift, much the same like Amar Ma'aruf did before. Now, read on and review, you Castlevania fans! This is something Rumiko Takahashi should make, a Castlevania/Inuyasha crossover! TQ!


	2. Beginning

CHAPTER 2: Beginning 

Chris opened his eyes when he felt sunlight piercing through his eyelids. The first thing he thought after falling into the well was drowning, but that thing didn't happen. The next thing he knows, he was lying on the bottom of the well.

"Uh…" He groaned slowly regaining his composure.

Looking at the well, he noticed that the well had some time aura around him. So he climbed the vines and the vampire hunter dropped his jaws in disbelief when he sees the foreign environment around him. Nope, he's not at the well house, but instead trees, shrubs and wild flowers growing around the area surrounding him.

"Heck wow… where the hell am I?"

This is when a large sabre toothed cat landed few feet in front of it. On that large cat's back was a woman dressed in tight black and pink clothes. She was holding a large boomerang on her back.

"Who are you?" That woman spoke.

"Chris Belmont, vampire hunter."

His name was so foreign that it made the woman frown. She was maybe thinking that Chris is a hostile, since she had never seen someone with auburn hair, green emerald eyes and the vampire hunting garb that Yurie made for him, repairing the torn one he used when fighting against Evangeline. Sure it looked cool among other students who knew Chris so well.

But in this case those clothes made him look like a complete enemy, if you all know what I mean.

"Hiraikotsu!" That woman bellowed, hurling the boomerang at him.

When it came speeding at Chris, he turned his back at the boomerang and back flipped before his spine snaps in half. It came screaming back but Chris was already on air, throwing a set of three daggers.

Using that oversized boomerang, that woman blocked the sharp daggers.

"Watch out!" He alarmed. "Aah!"

As one of his coolest Item Crash, Chris went crazy (No, it just the description.) he threw a slew wave of daggers with it lasting at a good ten seconds. Again, that giant boomerang was used as a shield. The next thing the vampire hunter knew was falling on his back. On his right feet was a whip.

"Wow, you sure wanted to fight me, right?" Chris said, parrying the whip. "Alright, let's get into action, Vampire Killer." Chris snatched his Vampire Killer whip, brandishing it a bit. "Let's play rough then."

"I will."

That vampire hunter smirked, throwing his own version of his boomerang. Later, he used its Item Crash.

But the fight didn't last long when he heard Amar calling his name.

"Chris!"

"Huh?"

"Sango! Chris! Stop fighting this instant!" 

"Amar-chan, what do you mean by that?"

Amar Ma'aruf stopped beside Sango.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked again.

"That's because the two of you are supposed to be friends, and he's not an enemy you know."

Amar explained as Chris walked over to the two of them. "As for him, he always wears that garb whenever possible."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris mused, looking bored.

"Lets go back to the village." Sango suggested.

"How far?"

"A good 5-minute run." Amar said. "The last one who arrives gets a 'present'!

"I'm in."

Sango was back on her large cat, flying to the village. Chris and Amar followed from behind Kirara, as Amar told Chris. Both ran to the village, keeping up with their speed. But the inu hanyou was actually faking his real speed… their speed in running is far from equal…

As they reached the village, people stared at them when they arrived. They are much focused on Chris Belmont. Amar finally showed his potential in running. Amar lowered his back with his hand held towards the opposite direction. He left off with a streak of blue light.

First place, Amar Ma'aruf, second, its Sango and the last one to arrive is Chris.

"Ha, ha! I win!" Amar playfully cheered himself. "Hi everyone!"

"Amar, who is that?"

"Oh, Kagome-chan, this is my friend, Chris Belmont." Then the inugami turned to Chris. "Okay Chris, that's Kagome Higurashi. She's from our time."

Three males then walked out of the hut.

"The one in the purple robes is Miroku, that's Inuyasha, my ancestor and the boy over there is Shippo."

"Umm… nice to meet you all…" 

"Everyone, this is Chris Belmont, one of the best and powerful vampire hunters."

"…"

When he and the others are back in the hut, Chris learned more about Kagome's adventure in finding the Shikon jewel shards. They also mentioned someone named Naraku, a powerful but evil demon. Chris on the other hand explained a little bit about himself, his ancestor's duties as a vampire hunter and the never ending battle with Count Dracula.

There were slight similarities between him and Sango, mostly because vampires are more like demons in his world. Both hunt youkai and vampires respectively since the time they don't even know when. Although Chris' dagger on his left waist was a short sword (or a basilar, some kind of a dagger I found in SotN) while Sango's sword is a katana.

The next day, Chris was on his routine morning jogging. He still wears that garb and still weirded out by the foreign area. He stopped after a while to rest before returning back to the village, but when Chris was about to make a move, he felt somebody behind him.

"Huh?"

"A vampire hunter? You don't seem like the type."

A figure wearing a white kimono with an armor worn over it and a fluffy boa coming out of its belt, along with strange markings on his forehead and cheeks.

Heck, who is he? How did he know I'm a vampire hunter? Why do I feel like he's watching me all the time? And why the HECK his face reminds me of ALUCARD?!

A/N: Guess who! Hey, one thing that remembered me about Alucard is of course Sesshomaru. Don't mind me, but Zakuro Fujiwara's hair reminded me of Sesshomaru as well (except that Zakuro's a girl while Sesshomaru is the opposite.). Pretty neat huh? Try this for instance with other characters, and find their look-alikes! Oh, read and review! Bye now, TQ!


	3. Vampire Killer

CHAPTER 3: Vampire Killer 

"A vampire hunter? You don't seem like the type."

A figure wearing a white kimono with an armor worn over it and a fluffy boa coming out of its belt, along with strange markings on his forehead and cheeks.

Heck, who is he? How did he know I'm a vampire hunter? Why do I feel like he's watching me all the time? And why the HECK his face reminds me of ALUCARD?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Who the hell are you?" Chris gruffly questioned the stranger in front of him.

"I should be asking the same to you."

It was completely scaring Chris how stiff this guy was. Not only he looked like Alucard, he acts completely the same when the first time he met the dhampir in the ruins of Dracula's Castle. However, let's just say the two of them was different regarding their outfit and color scheme.

The stranger started walking to the vampire hunter before moving into a pace and later into a full fledged dash with sword in hand. He quickly back flipped away while trying to avoid the blade from cutting off his neck.

"Man, that WAS close."

He came again, but Chris was well prepared.

"Grand Cross!" 

He was taken inside the surprise attack and was continuously hit by the stars circling the vampire hunter. As the duration of the Item Crush ends, Chris dropped safely back on the ground.

"What was that?"

"That's my Cross Boomerang. If you wanted a fight, let's get on with it."

"Let's see how far you can do."

Pulling out his Vampire Killer, Chris dashed at the stranger. Instead of running to him and lash his whip, Chris slides on the ground, and he stops right in front of the white stranger. Without any hesitation, the vampire hunter made a quick uppercut.

He however missed, and the vampire hunter urgently slice dashed to get behind the stranger.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chris! Where are you?"

"Chris Belmont!"

"I don't see him anywhere…"

"Sango, any clues?" 

"No."

Suddenly, Inuyasha darted up. "It's Sesshomaru! He's near!"

"Oh no."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aah! Dagger Wave!"

Faster than Amar's Dagger Wave Item Crush, Chris threw a large number of daggers, much longer and sharper than the magical hanyou's daggers.

That's when Inuyasha came.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru however ignored him and he dashed at Chris.

"Heh, heh, heh."

Hearing the vampire hunter's chuckle, Sesshomaru was surprised that he was frozen in the spot! Chris was standing in front of him and then he walks away.

"You made a mistake turning you back here, human."

"Well now I'm not. It was fun being against you though."

"?" 

"You know, you reminded me of someone who were acting just like you. He's hundreds years old, maybe like you though he's a half vampire."

"…"

"Inuyasha, back off. We're out of here."

Sesshomaru stood up, looking at Chris. "I'm coming with you, whoever you are." 

"It's Chris Belmont."

"Now wait a minute! You can't, Sesshomaru!" 

"That's enough for you two. Just let him into the team. I had a feeling that something's going to happen. An exciting one." Chris gave a rather big grin.

"…"

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha, looking thoughtful. _I'm interested in what this human can do._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" A girl in a checkered kimono called. "Good morning, Kagome-sama." She greeted the priestess.

"Good morning, Rin."

"LORD SESSHOMARU! WHAT ARE THESE HUIMANS DOING HERE?!" 

"Sheesh, calm down, Jaken. We're here not because we wanted to pick a fight." Amar Ma'aruf said, crossing his arms.

"I've reluctantly wanted to join Inuyasha and his friends."

Rin's eyes got all aparkly and she jumped up once in joy while Jaken froze up and fell off the rock.

"Yay!"

"Well, we have some kind of an adventure coming ahead of us."

"You bet."

Sango looked at the vampire hunter with interest.

A/N: Sesshomaru is joining Inuyasha's team! I certainly hoped that nothing bad will happen, but this gonna be a LONG story, I'd reckon. Possibly 12 chapters plus an epilogue. Now read on and review! TQ!


	4. Creatures in the Depth

CHAPTER 4: Creatures in the Depth 

Sesshomaru had started traveling with Inuyasha and his friends just because of Chris Belmont. Well, thanks to him anyways, he had known better about the others so well including his younger half brother…

…maybe he's going to change his attitude towards Inuyasha for instance.

"Hey, I can see a village up ahead."

"Oh goody! I can stop running now."

Chris jumped forwards and then he stopped running after he landed down. The others arrived at the village, only to see it's almost barren. People were not everywhere and the rice fields were left, not being taken care of. This is not the sight they supposed to see.

"Where is everybody?" Amar asked.

"Probably hiding behind the walls." Chris joked, but he took back his words when he saw something flying. "Incoming!" He alerted.

Then, something black rushed towards the team, forcing them to split up. Chris jumped over that thing and whipped it with his Vampire Killer whip. It broke, revealing something he had always fighting – Giant Bats.

"Why the heck that these guys always here?"

"Chris! It's a two on two matches!"

"What?!"

"Behind you!"

CRASH 

After he turned back, Chris was trampled over a bigger bat, making him roll over the ground.

"Now I know what the hell do you mean by that."

Two giant bats then hovered around the group.

"Shall I give the orders?"

"Go ahead." Miroku said.

"Okay! Amar and I will go around the second one while the rest of you get the other one! Let's go!"

"Right."

Jumping to the air, both hanyou and vampire hunter threw cross boomerangs at each other, which hit the bat three times and then it broke off to smaller bats. They then flew away before turning back to the original form.

"Three hits mean they break off." Amar said.

"So what would we do now?"

"Count 1 to 3."

Chris did like what Amar said, and each time he hit the bat three times, he switched to Amar Ma'aruf. The hanyou slashed the bat using his Masamune and when his turn was over, the bat took off to the sky and made a drill dive on the partners. But, when it hit the ground, both started using melee attacks.

They threw punches and kicks while Chris used his Grand Cross Item Crush. However, he only managed to hit the grounded bat once before it flew off again to the sky.

"What a waste of hearts!"

"Now you know. Let's stick to the usual slash and whip until we have something or sometime to pull off Item Crushes."

"OK."

Villagers peek around to see the duo fight.

"Well, if this is getting boring, we suggest that we take on something else."

"I know what you mean." Chris grinned again.

Both took their stance and crossed their arms with a magic circle appearing on top of both.

"Dual Item Crush! Hydrant Star!"

Then, thunder started clapping, and droplets of rain fell down. From a drizzle, it turned into a heavy downpour. It lasted for a good minute, not giving the Giant Bat a chance to break down.

Once the downpour stopped, both watched the bad bat perish into burst of flames.

"Yeah! We rock!"

They slapped their hands at each other's, before turning around to see the villagers come out of their hiding.

"Youngsters, those bats are just one of them. They are dwelling in a cave on top of that mountain." An old man, probably the village's headman told the duo.

"We wouldn't expect that the two of us are going there, but we will go there after the others get here."

"The others?"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha landed on the ground along with Miroku and Sago on Kirara with Kagome. Rin, Jaken and Shippo is not too far around.

"Them." Amar pointed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you all are traveling in exterminating demons?"

"More like it."

The village's headman was terrified of the bats around the village. They had terrorized the village for more than 2 months. Villagers had to walk to the nearest town to buy food. That distance was a staggering 18 miles back and forth.

"Then again, we should rest. Today's a moonless night. We couldn't see anything in the dark today."

"Oh boy…"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, because Inuyasha and I were hanyous, we turn into humans during moonless nights. "

"That's the particular thing that scared me the most."

"Inuyasha couldn't use all of his attacks. I still can use magic and Masamune, but I couldn't use clawing and tail whip attacks."

"Is that so?" 

"Well, if I lost all of my magic powers, I mean if I used it too much, I'll turn into a puppy. I almost turned into one when I was fighting you with my mother watching." Amar said.

"You mean that grey fox was your mother?"

"Yep. She raised me when my parents died."

As the sun sets, both Inuyasha and Amar Ma'aruf's body pulsed once. They turned into their human forms. Amar's heterochromatic eyes were still there, but he lost his dog-ears and his white tail.

"Whoa, I never had seen that before."

"That's because you're cooped up in the school's dormitory while I stay in the shrine every moonless nights."

"I know that." Chris snapped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, everyone was fast asleep except for Chris. He was being alert for the day.

He was taking a deep breath outside when he noticed something had gone inside the house. Chris reached back into the house, noticing something was not in place.

Where's Amar? 

He ran out, noticing a bat was flying away with Amar Ma'aruf.

Oh no. Not this time of night! I'm not going to assault the area in the dark alone… but I have to do this! For the sake of my partner, here goes!

With that self-motivation, Chris ran to the place where the headman said. Sesshomaru had been awake by then, noticing the vampire hunter had made his move.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Some info down here. The secret dialogue maybe?

_Amar-chan: I couldn't believe I was taken away just like that._

_Chris-kun: That's because your senses are all dead when you sleep in human form._

_Amar-chan: Oh. Where did Amar-kun go? _

_Chris-kun: Beats me. Now on to the next chapter we go! The music Creatures of the Depth (Playstation Arranged Version) should be played when the bats appear! Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ!_


	5. 6 Servants of the Devil

CHAPTER 5: 6 Servants of the Devil 

_Previously on Last Battle:_

Where's Amar? 

He ran out, noticing a bat was flying away with Amar Ma'aruf.

Oh no. Not this time of night! I'm not going to assault the area in the dark alone… but I have to do this! For the sake of my partner, here goes!

With that self-motivation, Chris ran to the place where the headman said. Sesshomaru had been awake by then, noticing the vampire hunter had made his move.

---

Taking a mini torchlight from his pocket, Chris Belmont quickly ran towards the direction he saw the bats flew.

"Chris Belmont!"

"Sesshomaru?" 

"Follow me, I can track his scent." The inu youkai offered.

"Okay."

Running behind Sesshomaru, he followed him to the cave.

---

"Oh… my head…"

"Welcome, hanyou." 

"I was not expecting you to say that." Amar said, looking around in the pitch black cave. "Where am I anyways?"

"You're at our place. We have chosen the perfect time to drain your powers, as well as finishing your blood off."

"I think you shouldn't do that. You're hurting yourself." Amar Ma'aruf snickered.

"Why's that, half-breed?"

Amar Ma'aruf racked his brains for the perfect excuse. _What was that thing again Eva said before? Oh! _"If you do so, I'll come back for you for revenge, coz' I'm a quarter vampire!" He bluffed, grinning from ear to ear.

"That will be precious as well."

_Shoot. _His dog ears dropped in disappointment. _Come on Chris… I need your help right away…_

Somebody came in the room, and the noticed bat leader turned around.

"What is it?"

"Sir, somebody's coming."

"Who?"

"A human and a demon. They are coming our way."

---

"Grand Cross!" Chris yelled, letting cross stars circle around him, destroying the bat demons around both Sesshomaru and himself.

"Thanks, human."

"That's Chris Belmont, Sesshomaru. You just called me that like I had no real name."

"Whatever. Dragon Wave!"

A bolt of lightning shot towards the cave's door, causing more damage to the lesser bats.

"I'm going inside the cave. Have fun then."

"…"

Strapping the mini torchlight to his garb, Chris ran inside the cave while Sesshomaru kept killing the other demons.

_Okay Amar, I just need your signal. Hope I can see in the dark with the only means of light I have._

---

_Dim-witted bats. They forgot that I could still use magic even though I'm still in my transient human stage. Hope that attack won't wake any guards._

"You there!"

Before he knew it, Amar had given him a hard punch in the face of the guard. He had heard from the guard's conversation that some girls were taken away from the village nearby to become their meal. That won't help much, but had to save them.

As he had left the village without his sword, he pulled out his SIG Sauer P228 from the calf pocket he had strapped on. But since the handgun was not used for a long time, he hoped its still could be used.

Amar Ma'aruf found himself at a corner, and he heard somebody running to him. He hid behind the wall and surprised the one who was on him.

"Whoa!" 

"What? Chris! Thank goodness you're still around." 

"Thanks to Sesshomaru, I can get here." 

"Do you still have that stuff?"

"What stuff?" 

"Your handgun." 

"No. Since when did I have a handgun?"

"Just kidding. Get your Vampire Killer ready, we're going to save the others."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I heard from those losers that they had taken some girls around. In short, They had kidnapped the womenfolk from that village."

"I'm ready."

At once, the duo set off to rescue the others. Sesshomaru on the other hand had finished off the boss, so now waits till the duo came around.

That didn't take quite long when the ningen Amar Ma'aruf and Chris Belmont came out with the captured villagers. Once they were out, it was already dawn. With the vampire hunter's first mission is complete, he had no worries to take a run back to the village.

"Look! They are back!"

Soon, the village's family was reunited and later that afternoon, Inuyasha and his group left the village with a very tired Chris on Kirara's back.

But all of them were not going to expect what will happen next…

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I got too interested in making TMM fanfics that I had abandoned the rest! Anyways, this is my new chapter! Read in and review! TQ!


	6. Reincarnated Soul

CHAPTER 6: Reincarnated Soul 

There was one rather short poem Chris remembered back in his village. He could remember it now, every single word to warn him that Dracula might even come back even his brother Julius had sealed the castle.

_In the good old days,  
people only knew peace and prosperity.  
But no one thought that perhaps, the days of unease would not come to an end.  
Behind prosperity and peace,  
There is invariably evil.  
Those who would reject the people's prosperity,  
and corrupt the peace.  
Those who would resurrect the powers of darkness,  
and recreate this corrupted world have gathered.  
With arbitrary smiles,  
they eagerly await the recreation.  
One hundred years later,  
the evil one is again reborn.  
Primarily preferring to act in the night.  
He can alter his form into a bat, wolf and turn into fog.  
He sucks the blood of young women,  
to preserve his eternal life.  
Master of Demon Castle,  
god of malice,  
Count Dracula has returned._

As he regained his stamina back, Chris rummaged through his backpack for his homework. He took out his stationary set and began writing some mathematical equations for his Additional Maths homework. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten to bring along his scientific calculator.

"Darn it. Hey Amar, did you bring a calculator along?" He asked.

"No. I had already finished off my all of my homework before I started traveling."

"For someone as smart as you, you're still the speed run champion." Chris told the hanyou.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru was perched on a tree, looking at the duo. At that very moment, he sensed a familiar scent.

Could it be? 

Then, two figures came. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha recognized one but the other fellow was bit unfamiliar. At the same time, all attention was turned around towards the stranger. Even Chris had stopped working on his homework, looked up and saw someone his clan had been familiar to.

"Father? Is that you?"

"Alucard!"

Everyone was stunned. And then, Myoga came to explain the situation.

"Don't tell me you just resurrected Inu no Taisho, Myoga." Amar said.

"I didn't. When this young man your friend just called Alucard came, Inu no Taisho appeared too. It was quite sudden, but I'm glad my Master is alive."

Inu no Taisho then looked over to Amar Ma'aruf. From what the reincarnated youkai can see, the inu hanyou had the striking appearance of those of his son, Inuyasha. He then walked over to Amar to ask him a few questions.

"I see you and your friends had been traveling with Inuyasha a lot."

"Not really…" Amar said shyly as he pushed his fingers together. "I just started traveling with them for two months already. By the way, I'm Amar Ma'aruf, but you can call me Eriol Hiiragizawa if you want to."

"Eriol… from the looks of you, I think you are pretty experienced."

"…"

Inu no Taisho could sense three auras mixed together on Amar's body. Hanyou, magician and a little hint of a vampire aura is mixed.

By afternoon, Chris and Amar were up to their usual schedule, having a sparring match. Inu no Taisho looked very interested about the two of them.

"Grand Cross!"

"Boomerang Crush!"

Amar Ma'aruf was long out of the Item Crash range, but Chris was hit by the scattering boomerangs.

As Chris regained his composure, he lashed the Vampire Killer towards the hanyou.

"Coming inside!"

"Yikes!'

Chris dodged the three daggers a la Matrix style, before flipping back on his feet, firing his own daggers. Amar cleverly knocked it off with a Soul Shield attack.

"Hydrant Star!"

"Hydrant Star!"

Rain came and both of them took the damage. They contiued that way for at least 5 seconds. It seemed like a gun draw as both hunters stood in their position. Later the one who fell down first is Chris.

"Ha ha! I got you!"

"Ow... Laurel..."

As the inu hanyou was jumping around celebrating himself, Chris quickly took his usual aggressive stance.

"Get down!"

Without questions, Amar Ma'aruf dived away and Chris took this chance to use his Dagger Wave on the hidden hostile. It worked like charm, and after that barrage, Kagura came out.

"My, my. For someone so young, you're very flexible."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled, taking out his Tetsusaiga.

"Relax, dog-boy. I can take care of her."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?"

"If a Belmont can fight Dracula alone, than so am I." He said. "But first things first, I'll take the first step."

Kagura smiled fiendishly. "Dance of the Dead." 

As soon as corpses appear out of nowhere, Chris had his Cross Boomerang ready. He crossed his arms, later jumping to the sky yelling…

"GRAND CROSS!"

A vertical beam of light appeared, engulfing Chris. The cruxifixes that appear then rotated around him before shooting out the bright light.

He dropped himself back to the ground, taking the step he usually do, striking the ancestral Vampire Killer whip aggressively, either while on the ground or on the air. He used all of his sub weapons, dagger, Sacred Vial, battle axe, Agunea, Bibuti, crystal, cross boomerang and not forgetting the stopwatch and the magical tome.

Unknown to him, Naraku was spying on the vampire hunter using Kanna.

"You're coming?"

"Who?"

"Both of you! Eriol! Alucard! Let's finish her off!"

"I thought you're not going to say that."

"Yeah, yeah. Dual Crush! Hydrant Star!"

"Dual Crush! Hydrant Star!"

Instead of a drizzle, heavy downpour rained on the animated zombies, giving no chance for them to reanimate and regenerate. Alucard was slashing the enemies with his heirloom sword, Amar with Masamune, and Chris Belmont with Vampire Killer.

Inuyasha and the others including Inu no Taisho was attacking Kagura.

_This is not good! I should better be going! _

For the final strike, both Alucard and Amar morphed into a bat and they used Wing Smash and Bat Rush against Kagura. However, they missed as the wind sorceress disappeared. Both then reverted back to normal after a distant rush.

"Did we won?"

"Sadly Belmont, no."

"How did I look?"

"Cool, as usual." Amar said to his pal while rolling his eyes away.

"Well, we have Naraku to defeat now." 

"Hold it a second, Alucard. I thought you had gone to an eternal sleep… when did you wake up?"

"I actually didn't do so."

"?"

"That vampire hunter… Maria Renard as I recall… she stopped me." 

"So what happened next?" 

"That's secret. Anyways, I knew where you were going, Belmont."

At a distance, Inuyasha was listening to them.

"They sure know each other a lot." 

"Of course they should. Alucard and the Belmont family had long been friends, you know. Since centuries ago."

"I'm surprised that he were able to live this long for a human." Inu no Taisho interrupted.

"Umm… correction; Alucard is a half breed just like Inuyasha does. He had a long story behind him, so many that it's hard to tell it one by one here, Inu no Taisho-sama."

"We have to see if he do tell his history."

_A/N: Phew! Another chapter! Glad that I could make it to this far. So read on and review! TQ.  
_


	7. Operation DS

CHAPTER 7: Encounter

_CHAPTER 7: Operation DS (Demon Slayer)_

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Kohaku, but we're close."

"Look! I can see them!" The young demon slayer screamed.

"Alright then, this will be our drop off point. Higher, Ortega."

The wolf demon flew higher and when it reached one point, Amar grabbed Kohaku and he jumped down. With a swift movement, he let the parachute open. Amar A-01 floated down the ground flawlessly.

The young brother to Sango jumped off Amar's back and he ran towards her.

"Nee-chan!"

"Kohaku?"

Amar then walked over casually towards the group and he smiled when he saw the reunion of both brother and sister. At that moment, he was slinging his new M4 Carbine with a grenade launcher, replacing his CRS-15.

"So you're back. What've you been doing all this while?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kohaku and I were having an adventure in collecting jewel shards. It came in profitable you know."

"How could you detect the shards, Amar-kun?"

"I must say I should thank Kikyo for that." He replied Kagome's question.

"Oh."

The wolf demon A-01 addressed as Ortega came down and transformed back into a normal wolf cub. That black wolf cub then perched on the elite personnel's left shoulder.

"Would you look at that? He likes you, Amar-kun." 

"I don't mean to imply, but I'm a wolf-type person."

"No wonder you smelled like one."

"Who's there?"

"It's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Inu no Taisho. He's revived when Alucard came here."

"Nice meeting him. I thought that I would never see him again during the Demon Castle War."

--

"So, what do you had during your trainings with Amar-kun, Kohaku?"

"He had thought me several things, and while we're at it, we had found out Naraku's fortress. The best part is how he used his grenade launcher on Kagura and Kanna!"

Sango smiled. Ever since that elite army unit asked her help in training him to become a demon slayer, Amar A-01 had been a lot of help for the whole team. He had freed Kohaku from Naraku hands down and his assault weapons were the best compared to the others. Sango never seen Amar running out of ammunitions, as he carries a lot in his backpack.

He can take out a large-sized youkai with a single shot or two using the grenade launcher and take out Naraku's puppet with ease using a sniper rifle.

When she starts wondering, Sango also noticed that A-01 had the abilities to slow down time and invoking a sudden energy blast from his fist. Sango knew that he actually sacrificed his jewel shards, since they're some of the missing pieces left.

Still, Amar could run like Kouga does in terms of speed.

However, Sango had never saw A-01 using Item Crashes as his IC level was far too low.

"So, what did you found so far?"

"Nothing, the fortress we found was just another damn decoy."

While the two was busy talking to each other, Kohaku was staring at the sky blankly.

"Not good…"

"What? What is it, Kohaku?"

"It's Naraku's poisonous insects! They are all up there!" 

"Not if I can help it. Amar, get your AWP ready. Chris, get yours."

"I don't have a sniper rifle." He retorted.

"Take the rifle in my backpack. That should be fine with you, right?"

"Got it."

As the insects started to fly down at them, Amar ordered his partners to open fire.

"Amar-kun! One of them had a jewel shard!"

"Which one?"

"Right there! The top one over there!" Kagome pointed.

"Right back at ya." A-01 stopped firing and took a vial out of his jacket. "Item Crush! Dancing Hydra!"

In an instant, A-01 threw the vial, and once it breaks away, the contents started to jump around in multiple successions, as if it was dancing, Chris and Amar also stopped firing.

"Dual Crush! Hydrant Star!"

As soon as the drizzle stopped, the bugs fell on to the ground, the one with the shard fell down too, but before Chris could slide dash to catch it, it fell into someone else's hands.

"Looks like I had found you."

"Chris! Back off! It's Naraku!"

Before the vampire hunter could say anything, Naraku started attacking him.

"Chris! Down for two seconds and then up plus attack!"

"What is that hanyou babbling about?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud.

"Got it!"

He ducked for a few seconds before Naraku could reach him. He made the uppercut, but Chris cancelled it on air, performing an elbow smash, knocking Naraku. He then back flipped away.

"Thanks for the good tip, Amar."

Naraku stood up and he cast his gaze to Chris.

"So you're the one whom the other youkais had been talking about. A vampire hunter called Chris Belmont."

"Hey, I'm not surprised that you're able to spell out my Romanian name, albeit that you had never reached there." Chris taunted.

"Such sharp words. No matter… I'll end your swagger once and for all, right here!"

"Bring it on!"

Naraku called out his poisonous insects that shot at Chris. The vampire hunter dodged hastily, performing flips and jumps to avoid the poisonous barbs. Eventually, the insects became stuck to the ground (a la badniks in Sonic the Hedgeog CD ending) and this allows Chris to attack.

Before that, he took out his Agunea item, locking the Vampire Killer at his waist sash.

"Agunea! Cross Shock Wave!" Chris called.

Naraku saw the thunderbolts leaving Chris, and he dodged every single one that came screaming at him. He did see Chris' smirk.

The Cross Shock Wave is a must-hit attack that'll never miss. I think he'll have half of his HP meter cut off when hit.

The vampire hunter's thought was dead on. All four of the Shock Waves hit Naraku, really punishing shot.

"Just one hit and you could damage me with so much power…"

"Correction, Naraku. That's four."

"I could see why you're becoming the center of attention now. You're perilous. But I will never stop in killing you by my hands. Until now, good bye."

Naraku fled, leaving the others except Amar Ma'aruf, A-01, Inu no Taisho and Alucard bewildered.

"Hey Chris! Teach me that Item Crash, will ya?"

"Some other time."

This human is exceptionally strong. I've once heard that someone called Trevor Belmont traveled to my domain, fighting demons with strong resilience… could he be the ancestor of this young boy?

A/N: Yahoo! Another chapter, for a few weeks of no updates! So, I'll back off now! Happy New Year 2008 and happy back to school season! Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ.


	8. Adrenaline Rush

CHAPTER 8: Adrenaline Rush

Inu no Taisho later learnt that Amar Ma'aruf and Chris Belmont had been best friends since both were only 8 years old. Unlike other children, Chris is really brave at young age and he's willing to part with his family to study overseas.

Hidden in his motives is he wanted to escape the fate of being a vampire hunter and the heir of the Vampire Killer since Julius Belmont went missing in 1999.

However, everything changed few years ago when the Vampire Killer suddenly reappeared in his dorm room, startling and scaring his roommates in the process and receiving that whip makes him the heir of the fate.

Amar Ma'aruf on the other hand was an orphan. His parents died in a battle to save their village and their second son. He was taken away by his parents' best friend, Reika Yamato and her husband Hideki Yamato and raised him in a loving care. He found out about magic when he accidentally used a spell to stop time, to push a cat away from a speeding car.

A little difference made them best friends and rivals.

While the partners are conversing to each other at a field, Inu no Taisho arrived there. He approached the youngsters.

"Oh, Inu no Taisho-sama! Good to see you here." Amar bowed politely, while Chris looked at his partner.

"I was about to see you two training with each other."

"We're about to, and we're going to improve our Dual Crush." Chris said.

Inu no Taisho smiled when he heard it. He could sense great camaraderie from the hanyou and the vampire hunter. Later, the two of them summoned some monsters so that they can start training.

"Okay, this is Boss Rush Course One, Chris. Let's finish all of them within less than a minute."

"Got it."

Inu no Taisho leaned against a tree, watching and observing their moves. He watched Chris disappear into the thin air as Amar started walking.

First off, there's a large Armor Lord with two smaller Spear Guards. Using his Masamune, Amar was able to take out the Spear Guards, before moving on to the Armor Lord. The walking armor was so large but Amar Ma'aruf managed to hit its feet with Masamune, switching to Chris occasionally.

The armor lord crumbled to bits and a Zombie Dragon replaced it.

"Meteor Strike!"

Both Amar Ma'aruf and Chris Belmont raised their hand (Left for Amar and right for Chris) to the air, calling forth a destroying meteor. With just one Meteor Strike, the Zombie Dragon was finished before it could make a move.

"Alright!"

Then, a Golem came and replaced the Zombie Dragon. Beside it were two red Mermen who spits out fire while recoiling. This time, Chris took his stage, spamming the Golem with fire-charged Vampire Killer. With two strikes, the Golem was destroyed and the two Merman was taken out by Amar Ma'aruf.

Then, a Balore appeared, swinging its arms with powerful punches.

"This one's a tough one, Chris."

"I know. Let's rev it up!"

Amar Ma'aruf unsheathed Masamune and replaced it with Muramasa, the bloodthirsty katana while making his body glow bloody red. Inu no Taisho saw this and with the usage of the katanas, he knew that Amar did not bequeath Tetsusaiga.

"How odd. He was supposed to have Tetsusaiga. Maybe it was too strong for his own good." Inu no Taisho remarked.

"Holy Lightning!" The third Holy Lightning Dual Crush was still not enough for the Balore to admit defeat. At times, the Balore will uncover its left eye, firing a large laser beam which often forces the duo to duck.

Chris was cursing but Amar had something else in his sleeves.

The hanyou jumped to the air and disappeared, reappearing very close to the monster's Achilles Heel; it's its left eye.

The monster screamed to death and then a Gergoth came as their last obstacle.

"Okay, Chris, let's spam everything we got!"

"Gotcha!"

This time, both partners went berserk. They attacked the Gergoth, avoiding the monster's poisonous and cursing (which can render the partners unable to use weapons and magic, since their MP is drained in CURSE state, BTW.) fume.

"Let's go!"

"Axe… BOMBER!"

The final Dual Crush finished off the monster and Chris stopped the timer immediately.

"Umm… 58 seconds and 31 ticks. That's one heck of a Boss Rush."

"Is it a time record?"

"No. Shintarou and Setsuna finished Course One at 53 seconds sharp. The good news is that we beat Negi and Kotarou's 1 minute and 14 seconds run." Chris remarked. "Shintarou and Setsuna didn't use any kind of Crushes. The other bad news is that we still couldn't beat the crows even after we made two speedrun attempts."

"Cripes. How did they do that?"

"One thing for sure, you two do co-operate well."

"We're best friends and partners, so that'll be a good explanation, Inu-no Taisho-sama. We rock, right, Amar?" Chris said confidently.

"Sure we did."

Just then, a tornado came and nearly hit Amar. Chris just backflipped over the tornado while Amar backdashed a bit. Amar knew who that was – Koga.

"Hey Koga… how come you can run that fast? Didn't Naraku have taken away your jewel shards?"

Koga smirked. "Well, even my shards were taken away; I just learned that I can get the abilities back like I had."

"…"

The wolf youkai turned his gaze to Chris Belmont, who was standing in his relaxed pose, crossing his arms like nobody's business.

"Hey, who's the pale kid?"

"Umm… he's my friend… Chris Belmont."

"Wha? I'd never heard such name before. Now who's the one over there?"

Amar looked a little worried. "Uh, Koga… that's Inuyasha's father and my great grandfather."

"What's up with that face of yours?"

"Er… nothing…"

Koga made a smirk. "Well, I'm not choosing to fight you since you won that day. But I won't forget that!" Koga remarked. "Now to find Inuyasha."

"Note to self, Koga. Amar-kun was with Inuyasha and he's ready to hit you with his Excalibat." Amar said. "He hated you as well, you know."

The wolf youkai looked bedazzled. "What's an Excalibat?"

"Hey, what's an Excalibat?"

"For you, Chris… it's a 'magic' baseball bat he used during his technical school days."

Although Amar had gave the silent alarm, Koga still followed behind Amar Ma'aruf and the Chris. That ookami-youkai wanted to know what the heck the Excalibat is, for sure. As for Amar, he assured himself that once the two of them meet, there'll be a fight.

_A/N: Yah. That's just about it. I was not really sure how long that I had last updated any of my stories, so this is to make up all of it. Read on and review, bye!_


	9. Reversion

CHAPTER 9: Reversion

Back at Inuyasha and the others, Mokona had paid them a short visit and she had accidentally turned A-01 four years younger with the Age-Deceiving Pills she had. As Amar-kun's in his 16 year-old form, he had shrunk a little bit.

"Well, at least that you all can see how I look like when I was few years younger."

"Amar-kun, the pills' effect will wear off over time, so can you wait for a few hours?"

"Not a problem."

"I wonder where the boys went."

Just then, Inuyasha saw Amar and the others coming. One of them was someone he and A-01 doesn't like… Koga!

"Oh great heavens. Not that guy… not now!"

"What is that mangy wolf doing here?"

"No idea." A-01 said. He picked up a long stick from the ground. "Probably he's trying to beat you on something, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha seethed. A-01 on the other hand was mildly heated, but the anger hadn't shown itself on his face. When Amar Ma'aruf arrived, he was quite confused with A-01's younger form. This includes Chris, Koga and Inu no Taisho too.

"Is it me or Amar-kun had been shrunk?"

"It's him alright. I could tell by the mark on his face and that smug look on his face."

A-01 yelled from afar. "Hoi! I can hear that!" At this point, two wolf ears popped out from the back of his head with a tail behind him. "Oh no."

"Yep. That's him during his technical school years. A really dangerous guy when provoked." Chris sighed. "What?"

"How'd you known it was him?"

"That's because he'd once shown me the photo." Chris said.

At this point, Koga smirked. "Well, if you're younger, then you're easy to beat."

"Don't even think about it, Koga. You're landing yourself in trouble." Amar raised his voice while pointing a finger to the wolf youkai.

"Oh yeah?" Koga snickered as he ran towards the younger A-01. Inuyasha could hear a slow sigh before A-01 reacted.

"Goin' up!" He announced. "Flameshot Burst!"

With outstretched hands and arm, Amar lashed his hand twice towards Koga, generating two medium sized fireballs. Koga yelped and dodged the attacks. He came again, looking really interested in fighting.

"Oh boy."

"Amar-kun! Watch out!" Kagome screamed for support.

A-01 heard the alarm, as he spun around, kicking Koga by chance in a slow spinkick. The wolf youkai was stunned for a while, and the younger wolf took his chance to step on Koga's chest. He raised himself to the air, spinning on air once before kicking the wolf youkai on the head.

As a result of the 'Air Headshot', Koga was thrown for about 2-3 meters away. He however jumped back on his feet while A-01 did the same.

"Well, you asked for it."

"Damn! How'd he do that?"

"I think you'd just copied that move from him, Chris."

"Naah. No way." He replied. "There's no way I copied from him. Remember that Kung Fu mod?"

Nobody had the slightest clue that the dogfight (more like a brawl to me.) between both A-01 and Koga were spied on by Naraku. One of his poison insects was hovering on air, while Naraku was watching intently from his fortress.

"Seems like he could put up a fight." He exclaimed. "Kanna, who'd you think will win?"

"…It should be the ookami-hanyou…" She replied monotonously.

Back at the boys, the fight had been running for quite a while. A-01's white school uniform (Mokona brought them over, just in case.) had been torn here and there; indicating that he was getting more hits that delivering them. One fast kick from Koga on his stomach and he was thrown to the ground. Dust flew everywhere and Amar-kun was lying on his back, swirl-eyed.

"Amar-kun!" Sango called out in concern.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He replied while still laying there, holding his right hand up to the air.

"Well, it seems like you're as weak as that inu-koro." Koga teased. Inuyasha was fuming in the background, and he was about to run over to knock Koga in the head, but Amar Ma'aruf restrained him using his Bind spell.

"Shut up. I had rusted over these years, but I think I still had something else in my sleeves."

"We'll see about that!" Koga exclaimed as he ran towards the kneeling wolf boy.

"Die, _schweinehund_!" With a quick move, Amar evaded the dash, grabbing Koga's right arm. Koga stopped immediately and before he knew it, his head met the ground. This time, the blow was so powerful that he almost fainted.

"Wow! I'd never seen someone successfully performed a backdrop!" Amar Ma'aruf cheered childishly. "That was so cool! Did you think that's in the mod, Chris?"

"No."

"Now's your turn to get swir- uhh…"

**BAM**

A-01 fell on his back unconscious. Koga on the other hand had just got up on his feet.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? Is this some kind of a joke?"

Chris and Amar Ma'aruf ran over to A-01's side, only to discover he was unconscious. The vampire hunter rolled his eyes away but his mage friend gave a relieved sigh.

"Guess he was still him alright. Still one piece but blacked out."

"You said." Chris said, crossing his arms behind his head.

_Well, for some young children, they can put up a lot of strength._ Inu no Taisho thought. _But that wolf boy was no hanyou either._

"What should we do with him? Drag him away or carry him on our back?"

"How about we drag him?' Chris smiled fiendishly.

"Come on."

_A/N: I can't quite remember how long that I hadn't updated this section. Maybe a month or two. Oh well, keep on reading and reviewing! TQ! _


	10. Past

CHAPTER 10: Past

Previously on Last Battle…

_Chris and Amar Ma'aruf ran over to A-01's side, only to discover he was unconscious. The vampire hunter rolled his eyes away but his mage friend gave a relieved sigh._

"_Guess he was still him alright. Still one piece but blacked out."_

"_You said." Chris said, crossing his arms behind his head._

_Well, for some young children, they can put up a lot of strength. Inu no Taisho thought. That wolf boy was no hanyou either. _

"_What should we do with him? Drag him away or carry him on our back?"_

"_How about we drag him?' Chris smiled fiendishly._

"_Come on."_

---

After feeling sore from the duo's drag act, Amar-kun chose to rest. He was quite frustrated regarding the fact that the Age-Deceiving Pills did not wear off after 6 hours like told by Mokona. Even the young fox was baffled on the pills' late wear and tear.

"That's weird. It was supposed to wear off by now." Amar inquired.

"Well, we don't know what happened, but at least he had something to wear. Those L-sized trousers were too big for him, even with a belt."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"It's the truth, you we- _mmph_!" Chris was cut short because Amar-chan had clasped his hand to the vampire hunter's mouth.

"You'd _really_ want to call him _that_ right here?! Are you crazy?!"

"No I'm not!" Chris replied after shoving the hanyou's hands away from his mouth. "What, is it a type of trigger?"

"In one part… yeah, it is."

"The what the heck those DNA injections do then?"

"Well, that trigger is completely gone by the time he left SMTKT, but since he's back to his younger self – before the DNA treatment – the trigger is back and it's dangerous."

Inuyasha called them from afar.

"Oi! What're you two whispering, huh? I can hear you!"

"That's none of your concern, Inuyasha! We're not talking about you!"

Amar-kun on the other hand had leaned against at tree bark, stuffing his hands into his trousers pocket. He was sighing for a while ago, and later he cast his gaze to the sky. Amar-kun was clearly bored of waiting.

While he was looking out here and there, Amar Ma'aruf walked up to him.

"What are you thinking of, Amar-kun?"

"The good old days. When I'm still a fourth former. You know, sometimes it's good to look back and think of the nostalgic things."

"For example?"

"Did you know back in those days, I was not so tough, like what I was now?"

"No." Amar Ma'aruf replied shortly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was really weak. That is until I made a Forced Pactio with the spirit of a long-dead wolf demon, Kurogane."

"What happened then?"

"At first, I gained the power he promised. That offensive power lasts even until this day, and one of them is resistance to fire-based attacks, slowing down time (Bullet Time, BTW), increased speed, agility and of course speedy melee rounds." He said. "However, as I let him stay longer, I started to become really different. Zakuro had poisoned my soul to drag me to the darker side of myself. As a result of that, I transformed into a werewolf every full moon. Later, I transformed every midnight, and then every night – regardless if it's full moon or new moon."

"…"

"In the end, everyone noticed the difference. Most of them planned to pull me back into reality, but when their plan was almost close to fruition, I had lost grip on myself. Kurogane won the first round, turning me into a gigantic wolf demon – which was his true self."

"Then, who returned you back to your former self?"

"My classmates." He answered shortly. "Although all of them were normal humans, I can clearly see their effort. Although they didn't fight through the first round, they did chase me down until the final showdown."

"Wow."

"That's not just it. I could remember that few of my classmates acquired magical weapons. There were five of them who had a mystical keris each, which they claimed were given by the legendary Puteri Gunung Ledang (Princess of Mount Ophir). Another had become a mage in-training, and few others had turned into last-minute marksmen."

"That was so cool!"

Amar-kun smirked. "That was not to cool compared to you. You had even special friends at your class."

"But… Puteri Gunung Ledang? They were so lucky!"

"…"

Inuyasha and the others overheard what the two was talking about, and most of them were quite confused.

"Chris, who's Puteri Gunung Ledang?" Kagome asked.

"A legendary royalty living at the peak of Gunung Ledang (Call it Mount Ophir if you don't know how to say this). In Malaysian legends and myths, she has various magical powers that the fourth Malaccan sultan wanted to marry her."

"…"

"What, you'd think that ends too easily? For the sultan to marry the princess, he had to build a gold bridge from the mountain in Johor to Malacca, a jar of his and his son's blood, etc, etc. In the end, he obviously fails because he can't kill his son for the jar of blood."

"You sure knew a lot of this stuff, though you're not living in your country." Sango said.

"I read them a lot because I want to know everything before I reach form 5. I can't afford to lose to Amar Ma'aruf in SPM. Besides that, literature component (It's KOMSAS or Komponen Sastera. Just reverse the order of words before you translate this.) is my favorite subject."

"Oh."

"Amar, what time is it?"

"It's 9.50 plus one hour."

"10.50 p.m. Thanks."

With that, Chris took off his hunting gear and left his black T-shirt and tan trousers on before he rolled himself into his sleeping bag. Not a minute too soon he was fast asleep.

"I wish could do that." A-01 commented. "Back in those days, it's really hard to get some sleep."

"Okay, that's enough. We'd better rest for tomorrow or else." Kagome said. "That includes you too. Amar-kun."

"Whatever."

As the others went to sleep, only A-01 and Inu no Taisho stay awake, the two of them were unaware that there are a pair of eyes watching them.

_A/N: I had to short shift this story because I had no time on making new chapters, so sorry about the progress. (SPM is just 34 days to go! AAAH!) However, here's the new chapter. Hope you like this. R&R! _


End file.
